Jalan Hijrahku
by Han Nata
Summary: Jangan menghakimi seseorang karena masa lalunya. Berilah seseorang itu kesempatan untuk berubah, berubah ke jalan yang lebih baik.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Romance islami, Typos, abal, gaje.**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **Biasakan untuk meninggalkan jejak ok..**

 **Selamat membaca...**

Malam semakin larut dan angin mulai berhembus kencang. Pohon pohon tampak menyeramkan bagai hantu siap menerkam. Gadis itu terus berjalan, tak tentu arah.

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit tak tertolong. Terlihat lebam lebam membiru di kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Membekas seperti habis di ikat.

Hingga,

Bruk

Tubuhnya jatuh menghantam tanah kering. Dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal dan kelopak mata yang perlahan mulai tertutup.

Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya saat merasakan sebuah pergerakan seseorang di sampingnya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya masam saat melihat tatapan mata Naruto yang seakan menusuk tepat ke dalam matanya.

"Aku yang menyelamatkanmu. Jadi kau tenang saja dan minum air ini," Menyodorkan segelas air hangat ke hadapan Naruto. "Aku tak akan meracunimu," ujarnya meyakinkan. Dan setelah mengucapkan hal itu Naruto baru mencoba terbangun dan mengambil gelas berisi air hangat itu.

Meminum airnya dengan cepat Naruto merasakan perasaan lega dan hangat yang mengalir bersamaan.

Dengan wajah menunduk gelas kosong itu dipeganggnya kuat kuat, "terimakasih," ucapnya pelan.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, mencoba menghancurkan keheningan yang melanda.

"Aku tak pernah tau orang Asia berambut pirang, siapa namamu?," Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto dan untungnya gadis itu -Shion bisa mengerti.

"Aku Shion dan sepertinya kita seumuran atau ahh yang penting jangan sungkan sungkan untuk meminta sesuatu,"

Untuk beberapa saat Shion terdiam sebelum kembali berbicara, "Ha ah, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu panggil saja aku," Shion beranjak pergi keluar kamar berfikir untuk memberikan waktu bagi gadis yang dia tolong.

Naruto tetap dalam posisi yang sama setelah beberapa menit kepergian Shion. Ingatan ingatan yang ingin dia lupakan berputar kembali di otaknya bagai kaset rusak.

Bayangan saat neneknya menuduhnya sebagai pelaku yang membuat ayahnya kecelakaan. Lalu berlanjut, Neneknya membawanya pergi tanpa sepengatahuan ibunya dan berakhir dipanti asuhan.

Panti asuhan itu menganggap bahwa Naruto gila, hingga mereka terpaksa harus merantainya.

Mana ada orang gila yang masih mengingat keluarganya dengan jelas?

Naruto sangat yakin bahwa itu semua ulah neneknya itu!

Nenek yang bahkan tak pernah mengenggapnya ada.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba menghilangkan bayangan itu.

Samar samar Naruto mendengar suara orang orang berbisik. Seperti suara Shion yang mencoba memberi penjelasan dan suara bantahan orang orang tersebut.

Hingga pintu kembali terbuka, Shion masuk dengan mimik tersenyum yang di buat buat. 'Dia tidak pandai berakting' ujar Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto tetap dalam ekspresi datar saat Shion masuk dengan beberapa potong baju di tangannya. Menaruhnya pelan di nakas sebelah kasur.

"Kau pasti mendengar suara ribut di luar bukan?" Tanya Shion malu yang langsung di jawab anggukan kecil oleh Naruto.

"Ehm maaf, Sebenarnya begini" Shion mencoba mencari posisi nyaman untuk duduk menjelaskan kepada Naruto akan beberapa hal. "Aku ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat besok. Jadi kami hanya sebentar di sini dan akan pergi ke suatu tempat besok pagi. " Jeda sejenak dan Shion melanjutkan, "Kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan kan? "

Naruto lagi lagi mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Shion bernafas lega dan memulai kembali penjelasannya. "Kau sepertinya tak memiliki tujuan. Aku tak memaksamu untuk ikut, tapi jika kau mau ikut. Kau harus bersiap siap. Dan ehm aku tau kau baru saja sadar, tapi aku harus berangkat besok atau kami akan ketinggalan kapal. Kau mengerti?"

Naruto terdiam tak menjawab. Shion berbicara menggunakan bahasa jepang dengan suara yang terdengar aneh bagi Naruto. Dia harus mencerna penjelasan Shion kata demi kata dan menggabungkannya menjadi satu agar ia mengerti.

Dengan wajah terkejut Naruto berkata, "Maksudnya Shion-san mau mengajakku pergi. Begitu! ". Sekarang Shion yang hanya mengangguk pelan tak mengerti. Naruto berbicara dengan sangat sangat cepat menggunakan bahasa inggris. "Wuahhhh aku mau, aku mau ikut Shion-san "

Shion tertawa pelan akan kebodohannya. Tak menyangka bahwa gadis yang ia tolong bisa menggunakan bahasa inggris.

Naruto tak henti hentinya memasang wajah takjub akan kapal yang sudah satu jam ia naiki. Kapal yang sangat besar dan indah menurutnya. Bahkan di dalamnya ada kolam renang dan tempat spa. "Pasti Shion-san orang yang kaya raya." Katanya pada Shion yang berdiri di tepat belakangnya.

Shion menggeleng pelan. "Kau salah Naruto, yang kaya itu Ayah dan Ibuku bukan aku."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Shion," Maaf, kau benar"

Shion tersenyum sangat manis. Ia memandang awan dengan pandangan kosong. "Orang tuaku sangat sibuk hingga tak memiliki waktu luang untukku. Mereka berkata aku boleh berjalan jalan sesukaku hingga umurku lima belas tahun. Aku tau setelah itu mereka akan memaksaku untuk belajar." Mengehela nafas pelan, Shion memandang Naruto lembut, "Apakah kau ingin ikut bersamaku ke Kirigakure?" tanyanya penuh harap.

'Kirigakure. Tempat seperti apa itu?' Batin Naruto bertanya.

"Jadi, tempat seperti apa itu Kirigakure?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Shion merapikan rambutnya. "Itu sebuah kota yang letaknya di utara Tokyo. Disana pemandangannya bagus! Dan kudengar mereka akan melakukan pemujaan di kuil, aku ingin melihatnya,"

"Kuil? "

Shion mengangguk. "Ya Kuil. Tempat pemujaan orang beragama hindu, Apa kau tak penah dengar hal itu? "

Naruto menggeleng bingung, "apa kau bisa memberitahuku agama yang ada di dunia ini? "

Shion mengerutkan keningnya. Memiringkan kepala Shion berkata, "Aku tak tau banyak. Tapi aku pernah bertemu dengan orang yang beragama Hindu, Budha, Kristen dan Islam."

"Lalu apa agamamu?" Tanya Naruto cepat.

Mengangkat bahu ringan Shion menjawab dengan tenangnya. "Aku tak punya agama. Aku seorang ateis,"

"Apa Itu artinya aku juga?"

Shion menghela nafas lelah. "Dari awal Aku tak tau siapa namamu?

"Kenapa kau memusingkan tentang namaku?," jawab Naruto ketus.

"Hanya sekadar untuk tau,"

Naruto kembali membalikkan badannya ke arah depan, membelakangi shion. "Panggil saja Naru," Jawab Naruto datar.

"Naru?"

"Ya"

"Nama yang bagus"

"Terimakasih"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Tanyanya penasaran. "Maksudku kau tak bisa terus terusan ikut denganku," Shion langsung meralat perkataannya takut takut Naruto salah mengartikan ucapannya.

Natuto tersenyum memandang lurus ke depan. "Bukankah kau bilang kita akan ke Kirigakure?" Sahut Naruto setelah jeda singkat. "Kita akan berpisah di pelabuhan," lanjut Naruto,

"Tapi Naru, kau masih kecil dan kau -" gadis itu diam saja saat Shion mulai melontarkan protesan protesan yang masuk ke kuping kanan lalu keluar dari kuping kiri.

"Shion" Naruto berucap tenang, menghentikan ocehan Shion yang ternyata benar benar ampuh. "Aku bisa mengambil keputusan yang terbaik untuk diriku. Kau tau, waktu bisa mengubah segalanya. Dan aku ingin memiliki agama!" Lanjutnya membuat Shion terkejut.

Tak pernah ada pikiran seperti itu di dalam hatinya. Keluarganya tak percaya adanya tuhan begitupun dengan dirinya. Gadis ini sungguh hebat, bahkan umurnya mungkin lebih muda darinya. Tapi dia memiliki pemikiran sampai di sana.

"Kau percaya adanya tuhan?" Tanyanya pelan.

Angin bertiup pelan, membawa keheningan yang mendalam.

Naruto memejamkan mata sembari berkata "Entahlah, aku ingin mencoba."

Shion menggeleng terkejut. "Aku tak yakin kau- kau akan menemukannya, karena sungguh aku tak pernah berfikiran untuk hal itu. Kita masih terlalu kecil untuk berfikir akan hal itu. "

Naruto berbalik mendekati shion, memengeng kedua tangannya dengan erat. "Aku ingin berterima kasih atas semua bantuanmu selama ini. Baju, makanan, uang dan tumpangannya. Pokoknya semua hal yang kau berikan. Tapi Shion, " Jeda sejenak. Lalu Naruto melanjutkan, "Hidup membutuhkan sebuah tujuan. " ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kau benar" Shion tersenyum "kau memang benar".

Kapal terus berlayar selama tiga hari dua malam, mengantarkan Naruto menuju kehidupan yang sebenarnya.

Sebuah kehidupan yang akan mengubah segalanya.

Naruto terus melambaikan tangannya kearah rombongan Shion yang mulai menjauh.

Mereka langsung berpisah setelah sampai di pelabuhan, Shion pergi dengan para pelayannya menggunakan mobil dan Naruto harus berjalan terus untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Naruto menggenggam uang pemberian Shion erat erat, "Setidaknya Shion memberikanku uang dan pakaian yang layak." senyumnya merekah.

Melihat ke kanan kiri, Naruto bingung harus pergi ke mana. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki pengetahuan tenatang Kirigakure. 'Ke manakah aku harus melangkah?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Bingung, bimbang sekaligus senang bercampur menjadi satu.

...

Dengan tenang Kyubi berdiri di antara loker siswa. Menunggu kata kata yang akan keluar dari mulut gadis berambut pink di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?"tanyanya ketus.

Sakura semakin gugup akan ucapan Kyubi. "Ano," Sakura menautkan jari jarinya, saling meremas satu sama lain. "Aku ingin bilang kalau... aku suka padamu. Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?" Kata Sakura gemetaran.

Kyubi tertawa dalam hati, melihat kelakuan Sakura yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Benar benar pintar akting. "Khe, apa yang kau katakan" Kyubi merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura sambil berkata, "Aku membencimu," Ucapnya datar.

Membelalakkan matanya kaget "Tapi Kyubi, aku benar benar menyukaimu, beberapa hari yang lalu kau bilang bahwa kau menyukaiku? Mengapa sekarang kau berubah!" jawab Sakura serius.

Semakin merapatkan tubuhnya Kyubi menjawab. "Karena aku tak menyukaimu lagi"

"Tapi,, tapi aku "

Kyubi langsung memotong ucapan Sakura dengan meletakkan jarinya di depan mulutnya. "Jangan bilang pada siapa siapa ok. Atau kau akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri." Jawabnya mengakhiri percakapan di antara keduanya.

Setelah puas mempermainkan Sakura, Kyubi keluar dengan senyuman yang tersungging di kedua bibirnya.

Gadis dengan mahkota pink itu sungguh tak tau malu. Memangnya Dia bodoh hingga mau menerima wanita bekas sepertinya.

Ya dia, Namikaze Kyubi. Seorang bocah berumur enam belas tahun yang sudah mengambil alih pekerjaan sang ayah sejak berumur sebelas tahun.

Membangun sesuatu yang belum pernah kau sentuh itu sangatlah sulit, namun Kyubi bisa melewati semua itu. Itulah yang membuat semua orang takjub akan dirinya.

...

Sudah seharian penuh Naruto berjalan terlunta lunta. Buta arah membuatnya bingung harus kemana. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya hanya memandang dengan pandangan datar, membuat Naruto takut untuk mendekatinya.

Perasaan putus asa mulai hinggap di hatinya. Lelah, panas, dan haus Naruto pernah melewati itu semua, tapi kali ini berbeda dia tak memiliki satupun tujuan yang bisa ia tuju.

Menangis tak berguna, satu satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menyerah.

Menyerah seperti gadis di dekat jembatan itu. Yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan melompat turun, 'heeeeh, menyerah bukanlah gayaku! ' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Semangaattt "

Byur

Tepat saat Naruto berteriak, gadis yang tak diketahui namanya itu meloncat turun, bunuh diri.

Wajah pucat mulai mewarnai air muka Naruto. Gadis itu benar benar gila hingga berani meloncat dari atas jembatan yang bisa diyakini oleh Naruto sangat angker.

Tapi toh tak ada yang peduli.

Naruto berjalan cepat menjauhi jembatan itu. Takut takut gadis yang telah bunuh diri itu mendatanginya.

...

Itachi mulai cemas, hari mulai malam dan Sasuke belum juga pulang.

"Ayah, apa sebaiknya kita menghubungi polisi saja?" Tanya Itachi cemas. Sedari tadi ayahnya itu hanya duduk diam menikmati kopi panas yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Sasuke telah remaja Itachi, sudah pantas jika ia pulang sedikit larut malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur atau temani ibumu di dapur," ucap Fugaku tenang. Yang bahkan dia sendiri selalu terkejut akan ketenangannya saat berhadapan dengan anak sulungnya.

Itachi gerah mendengarnya, "Semakin lama ayah semakin tak mempedulikan sasuke. Alasan yang ayah berikan itu sungguh tak masuk akal. Bagaimana jika sasuke dalam bahaya, atau atau ada seseorang yg berniat jahat. Ayah tak perduli kan, ayah memang tak pernah mau peduli pada sasuke. Sejak ayah tau sasuke itu- "

"Sasuke tak cacat itachi, ia hanya terlalu lambat dalam berkembang. " potong fugaku cepat. Tak mau mendengar lagi anak sulungnya itu, fugaku berdiri dan tanpa basa basi pergi meninggalkan itachi.

Sedangkan di lain tempat. Sasuke tertidur setelah berendam seharian di bath tub. Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain berendam. Menjadi tahanan rumah sendiri hanya karena kau berbeda itu terdengar menyedihkan.

Sasuke memang sempat keluar tadi pagi, namun ia langsung kembali lima belas menit setelahnya. Tentu saja melewati pintu belakang agar tak ada yang menemukannya, biar mereka semua mencarinya hingga puas.

Merasa senang dengan pemikirannya, Sasuke pun tertidur.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **Hai, assalamualaikum...**

 **Ini cerita pertama aku, semoga kalian suka.**

 **R &R**


End file.
